Underworld Princess
by Vixen Mokushi
Summary: This story involves Fighting, Swearing (lots of it), Romance (ONLY A LITTLE), lots of Action. All in all, its a good story! (Underconstruction)
1. Dream, or Future?

Chapter 1  
  
Note:  
  
-Words that are surrounded in *words* are ACTION words  
  
Example *she grabs a sword and stabs him in the gut*  
  
-I am the Typo Queen!!! So I'm sorry if there are any Typos...  
  
-If there's a ... at the end of a sentence or between words, that means there's a little break (like a comma)  
  
-I made all these character up! THEY ARE MINE!!! So please don't take their names, and stuffy...  
  
New Life, New Story...  
  
~*Somewhere on a destroyed planet*~  
  
~There stands a Young, soulless Woman, with long blonde hair, with cold, silver eyes, that were once silvery-blue, and was once a normal child, now turned evil. With Hell's Best armor, wings of burning hot fire, that glow red, and deadly abilities, she stands there with her master, Head of the Ghost's from Hell~  
  
Master of the Ghosts *Floats there, with the wind softly blowing* Well done Anurzin... I like what you've done with the planet, I'm so glad I made you re-born as a child, and turned you into the deadly creature that you are today.  
  
Anurzin All in a days work, master *bows, with an evil grin*  
  
~*Back when Anurzin was a Teenager*~  
  
Anurzin MOM!!! GAZARU IS BOTHERING ME!!!  
  
Mom Gazaru! STOP BOTHERING YOUR SISTER!!!  
  
Gazaru BUT MOM...  
  
Mom NO BUTS MISTER!!!  
  
Anurzin Haha!  
  
Gazaru Shut up!!!  
  
Anurzin MOM HE TOLD ME TO SHUT UP!!!  
  
Mom *walks outside* Now Gazaru, I told you to stop bothering your sister while she is training, now GO TO YOUR ROOM!!!  
  
Anurzin *giggles*  
  
Mom and Anurzin... GET BACK TO TRANING!!!  
  
Anurzin and Gazaru Yes mom...  
  
Mom *sighs* kids... wish I never had any...  
  
~*A Few hours later*~  
  
Dad Honey, I'm home!  
  
Mom About time! The kids have been basically killing each other lately... I wonder why  
  
Dad It must have something to do with the fact that Anurzin got into the fighting tournament and Gazaru didn't...  
  
Mom Yah... that must be it...  
  
~*In Gazaru's Room*~  
  
Gazaru Bored...bored...bored...BORED!!! DAMN ANURZIN!!! Why did she have to get into the tournament and not me? I mean I'm her older brother! I'm stronger! I should be in it NOT HER!!! Grrr....  
  
Mom Gazaru! You can come out now!  
  
Gazaru finally... COMING MOM!  
  
~*In The Traning Room*~  
  
Anurzin Ha... Gazaru must be really pissed cuz I got in, and he didn't... *evil laugh* I have to much fun with this...  
  
Mom ANURZIN!!! COME HERE PLEASE!  
  
Anurzin COMING MOM!  
  
~*In the Family Room*~  
  
Dad I got some good news for yah Anurzin!  
  
Anurzin Really daddy! What is it? Is it something about the fighting tournament?!  
  
Gazaru *pouts*  
  
Dad Yes it is!  
  
Anurzin YAH!!! *jumps for joy* Who am I facing?! WHO?!  
  
Dad That's the bad news... you're facing your best friend Kikaru.  
  
Anurzin OH MY GOD!!! I can't fight her!!! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!!!  
  
Gazaru HAHA!!! That's what you get for entering the tournament! You know that you can quit, and I can take your place, and fight your friend.  
  
Anurzin NO WAY!!! NEVER!!! I'll be back I need to call Kikaru... *runs out of the room*  
  
Mom Oh dear... I hope she will ok...  
  
Dad I know she will... those two have been friends since... ever!  
  
Gazaru I still think I should take her place...  
  
Mom and Dad NO GAZARU!!!  
  
Gazaru Sheesh it was just an idea... *walks out of the room*  
  
Mom I'll start making dinner... what do you fee like eating...?  
  
Dad Anything edible... *laughs*  
  
~*In Anurzin's Bed Room*~  
  
Anurzin Yah I know Kikaru... I can't believe it either... We have to fight each other...  
  
Kikaru Yah... hey Anurzin?  
  
Anurzin Yah?  
  
Kikaru Don't go easy on me cuz I'm your friend all right? Cuz I'm gunna give it all I got!  
  
Anurzin *laughs* alright... I'll do my best too...  
  
Mom ANURZIN!!! GAZARU!!! DINNER!!!  
  
Anurzin Hey Kikaru, I gota go, supper's ready... call yah later!  
  
Kikaru Yah later girl!  
  
Anurzin *hangs up the phone and walks downstairs to the kitchen*  
  
Gazaru What took yah so long AnnieZinnie?  
  
Anurzin DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!  
  
Mom GAZARU!!! Stop that NOW!!!  
  
Gazaru Yes mom...  
  
*Everyone starts eating*  
  
Dad That was great honey!  
  
Anurzin Yah it was... thanx mom!  
  
Gazaru *does a loud burp*  
  
Anurzin GAZARU!!! How Rude!!!  
  
Mom Gazaru... where are your manners?  
  
Gazaru Excuse me!  
  
Dad Nice one son!  
  
Mom DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!!!  
  
Anurzin I think I'll go train some more... *puts her dishes away and walks out the back door*  
  
~*In the Traning Room*~  
  
Anurzin *opens the door and walks in* Well... Time to get back to work! *starts to train*  
  
~*Back in the Kitchen*~  
  
Gazaru I think I'll go to my room now... nice supper mom, later dad *walks upstairs*  
  
Mom Bye Gazaru...  
  
Dad See yah later son...  
  
Mom What will we do with him? He is always bored, with nothing to do. He can't train with Anurzin, cuz they will just fight-fight...  
  
Dad True... Well I was thinking of getting him a TV for his room... he's been asking for that for a LONG time...  
  
Mom Maybe... if Anurzin wins that prize money...  
  
Dad Yah... IF she does...  
  
Mom What do you mean IF?! Of course she will win!!!  
  
Dad Dear... she's up against the towns' most strongest men... and worst of all... her best friend! She'll have trouble-beating Kikaru...  
  
Mom Your right... *sighs* I'll just have to face facts if she loses... but its worth trying...  
  
Dad Yah...  
  
~*The Next Day, in the Traning room*~  
  
Anurzin *sleeping* ZzZzZz... *snore*...ZzZzZz...  
  
Gazaru *storms in* ANNIEZINNIE!!! GET UP!!!  
  
Anurzin AHH!!! *jumps up in surprise* WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!  
  
Gazaru *laughs* Waking you up sleepy head! It's Breakfast, hurry up!  
  
Anurzin Yah, yah I'm coming... *gets to her feet and walks out the door with Gazaru*  
  
~*In the kitchen*~  
  
Gazaru Sleeping Beauty and I are here... where's the grub?  
  
Mom Anurzin? You ok dear? You look tired...  
  
Anurzin Yah I'm fine... Just had a bad dream, and Gazaru's rude awakening *looks at Gazaru pissed*  
  
Gazaru *grins*  
  
Dad Gazaru... what did you do?  
  
Gazaru Nothing!!! All I did, was yell at the top of my lung for AnnieZinnie to get up, that's all... *looks innocent*  
  
Anurzin Grrr... DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!  
  
Mom Gazaru that wasn't nice!  
  
Gazaru I know *grins*  
  
Anurzin I just want to eat... where's the food?  
  
Dad Here... *passes her some*  
  
Anurzin Thanx dad *starts eating*  
  
~*After Breakfast*~  
  
Anurzin That was great, I'm full...  
  
Gazaru Yah... I agree with AnnieZinnie! That was great mom!  
  
Anurzin DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!  
  
Gazaru *snickers*  
  
*door bell rings*  
  
Anurzin I'll get it! *walks over to the door and sees its Kikaru*  
  
Kikaru Hey Anurzin! Ready for some Training?  
  
Anurzin HELL YAH!!!  
Mom Watch your language young lady!  
  
Anurzin Yes mom... *shows Kikaru to the back door*  
  
Gazaru MOM!!! Can I have my friend over?  
  
Mom Yes, but only ONE!  
  
Gazaru GREAT!!! *jumps up and starts to run up the stairs*  
  
Mom Just as long as you two leave the girls ALONE!  
  
Gazaru Yes mom... *runs the rest of the way to his room and calls his friend*  
  
~*In the Traning Room*~  
  
Anurzin Just a sec Kikaru, I need to put my weights on  
  
Kikaru Weights?!  
  
Anurzin Yah I always train with 10-pound weights on each wrist, and each ankle... don't you?  
  
Kikaru No... I just work on my punching and kicking...  
  
Anurzin Oh... Well I'll train without my weights today then *takes the weights off* Ready... Set... GO!!!  
  
*the two girls charge at each other, punching and kicking*  
  
~*Hours later...*~  
  
Kikaru *falls to the ground from Anurzin's kick to the gut* Time out! I... need... to take... a break...  
  
Anurzin Alright... *grabs her and Kikaru a few sodas* here *tosses her one*  
  
Kikaru *catches it* Thanx... *chugs it down*  
  
Anurzin No prob... *drinks hers* what time is it?  
  
Kikaru uh... 3pm  
  
Anurzin Wow... what time did you have to be home at?  
  
Kikaru 2pm... shit... I better get going then... see yah later Anurzin! Thanx for the lesson! *runs out the door*  
  
Anurzin Yah sure no problem *runs after her* Walk yah home?  
  
Kikaru No thanx... See yah tomorrow!  
  
Anurzin k, bye! *walks into the house, goes to her room, and falls asleep on her bed*  
  
~*In Anurzin's Dream*~  
  
Anurzin *stands at the tournaments bleachers, looking down at the fighting ring, and sees herself fighting some guy*  
  
Dream Anurzin I will win this fight! I won all my other fights, and your not gunna stop me!!!  
  
Evil Guy I don't think so... *traps Anurzin in a trance*  
  
Dream Anurzin Huh...wha... I can't move!  
  
Evil Guy *turns into a ghost, and enters Anurzin's body through her eyes*  
  
Dream Anurzin *screams in pain* AHHHHHHH!!! *falls to her feet, screaming in pain*  
  
Dream Anurzin's Mom OH MY GOD!!! SOMEONE HELP HER!!!  
  
Dream Kikaru ANURZIN!!! *runs onto the ring* OH MY GOD ANURZIN!!! ARE YOU OK?  
  
Dream Anurzin *looks at Kikaru, with her eyes red* Why yes I am my friend... *evil laugh*  
  
Dream Kikaru Anurzin... *backs off a bit* What's wrong with you?  
  
Dream Anurzin Nothing... nothings wrong... *grabs a sword, and stabs Kikaru in the heart with it, drinks her blood and stands up* Ahh... refreshing! *red fiery wings pop out of her back, and she flies off*  
  
Dream Kikaru *slowly dies*  
  
Dream Anurzin's Mom How... HOW COULD SHE?! THAT'S NOT MY DAUGHTER!!! THAT'S A MOSTER!!! *faints*  
  
Anurzin *lets out a scream as she wakes up, all covered in sweat, breathing heavy* oh my god... thank goodness that was just a dream...  
  
Mom Anurzin dear, are you ok? I heard you scream, OH MY GOD!!! YOUR SWEATING LIKE CRAZY!!! GAZARU GET MY A WASHCLOTH WITH SOME WATER ON IT NOW!!!  
  
Anurzin Mom... I'm ok... I just had a bad dream... *suddenly starts to cry*  
  
Gazaru *walks in the room, and sees Anurzin crying* Anurzin? *gives his mother the washcloth and sits beside his sister* Anurzin... what happened? Are you ok?  
  
Anurzin *still crying* I'm fine... I just had a really bad dream...  
  
Mom *starts wiping up Anurzin's sweat* Anurzin, want to come downstairs? I'll make you a nice cup of Hot Chocolate.  
  
Anurzin Ok... *gets up and follows her mother downstairs, still crying*  
  
Gazaru *sits there in his sisters room* I wonder what's wrong with her... I hope she'll be ok...  
  
Will Anurzin Be ok? Find out in my Next Chapter!!!  
  
~*~Crazy Sam~*~  
  
P.S. I hope you enjoyed my Story... there's LOTS more to come! SO KEEP ON READING!!! 


	2. The Nightmare is told

1 The Nightmare  
  
Mom *while making Anurzin a cup of Cocoa* Anurzin… what was your dream about?  
  
Anurzin Mother… it was so scary… So very scary… I was a monster…  
  
1.1 Mom Now I'm sure your just exaggerating…  
  
Anurzin I WAS A MONSTER!!! I KILLED KIKARU!!! MY EYES TURNED RED AND I KILLED HER!!! THEN I DRANK HER BLOOD, GREW WINGS AND FLEW OFF!!!  
  
Mom Oh my…  
  
Anurzin *starts crying again* I don't know why I would dream something like that… I mean she's my BEST FRIEND!!! Why… in god's name would I dream up something like that… why *cries more*  
  
Mom Anurzin Dear, don't think about it, just…uh…go to your room and relax, don't think about anything… you will be fine in a few hours…  
  
Anurzin *sniffs* alright… thank you mother… *drinks her hot chocolate and goes back to her room*  
  
~*In her Room*~  
  
Anurzin *opens her door, seeing that her brother is still sitting at her bedside* What are you still doing here?  
  
Gazaru Thinking…  
  
Anurzin ...About what?  
  
Gazaru About you crying… I've never seen you cry… Never in your whole life, have I ever seen you cry until today… it made me think…  
  
Anurzin *looks at her brother confused*  
  
Gazaru …it made me think about… how I was always so mean to you… and now I see… that I shouldn't have been so mean… I should have been a nicer brother… I should have been there for you whenever you needed me… but I wasn't…  
  
Anurzin *walks over and gives her brother a hug* its ok Gazaru… I'm fine… I just had a bad dream…  
  
Gazaru One bad enough that it made you cry! You never cry! It must have been something really bad… if you can… could you please tell me? If you don't I'd understand…  
  
Anurzin Well… at 1st I dreamt about nothing… then all of a sudden… I appeared to be standing in the bleachers of the Tournament stadium, and I looked down below… and show myself and some evil looking guy… and then I started talking... saying "I will win this fight! I won all my other fights, and your not gunna stop me!!!" then he replied saying… "I don't think so…" and trapped dream-me, in a trance, and I couldn't move… and then he turned into a ghost, and entered dream-me body through my eyes, and I saw myself scream in pain… then I fell to my knee's, and kept on screaming… then mom screamed for someone to help me, but the only person who went to try and help me was Kikaru… she came up beside me… asked me if I was ok… but she was to late… I looked at her with red eyes, and said in an evil voice "Why yes I am my friend" and laughed evilly… she backed off a bit, trying to get away… but she was to late… dream-me grabbed a snow and stabbed her in the heart… then I… drank her blood… and said that it was refreshing… grew wings of fire and flew off…*a tear runs down her face*  
  
Gazaru Damn… that's a bad dream if I heard one… *gives his sister a hug* I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when you woke up…  
  
Anurzin Its ok…*sniffs* I'll be fine…  
  
Gazaru If you want me to go… I'll leave you alone… you need some relaxation…  
  
Anurzin Thank you… I'll see you in an hour or too…  
  
1.1.1 Gazaru bye… *walks out of the room*  
  
Anurzin *lays down on her bed* I hope that was just a dream… Nothing more… nothing less… just, a dream… *closes her eyes, and drifted back to sleep*  
  
~*A Few hours later*~  
  
Gazaru *opens the door to Anurzin's room, walks over to her bed and quietly wakes her up* Anurzin… Anurzin… its time to get up… dinners ready… Anurzin?  
  
Anurzin *slowly wakes up* huh? Wha? Oh… yah I'll be down in a min *sits up*  
  
Gazaru Yah sure? Do you need any help?  
  
Anurzin No I'll be fine *gets up and walks downstairs with her brother*  
  
~*After Dinner*~  
  
Anurzin I think I'll go train a bit… I've been slaking all day… *gets up and starts to head out the back door*  
  
Mom Anurzin… I've been thinking about what you told me… and I think you should drop out of the tournament…  
  
Anurzin WHAT?! NO!!! Mother, IT WAS JUST A DREAM!!! Nothings Gunna Happen!!! I'll make sure of it!  
  
Mom But Honey…  
  
Anurzin MOM!!! Nothing is gunna happen to Kikaru!!! I'll make damn sure of it!!!  
  
Mom Fine… I don't know why I'm gunna let you do this… but I trust you…  
  
Anurzin Thank you… now if you don't mind, I need to talk to Kikaru! *walks out of the room*  
  
~*10 minutes later in Anurzin's Bedroom*~  
  
Kikaru OH MY GOD!  
  
Anurzin I know… I can't believe it either…  
  
Kikaru *speechless*  
  
Anurzin Kikaru… Promise me; promise me that if ANYTHING, anything at all happens to me in the ring, DON'T COME OUT!!! Don't come out and try to help. Don't come out at all… just stay where you are, or run away… just please do me that favorer…  
  
Kikaru…alright… I promise, I wont go onto the ring… if anything happens to you… I promise… I'll stay where I am, or I'll run away…  
  
Anurzin Thank you…  
  
*silence*  
  
Kikaru Hey Anurzin…  
  
Anurzin …Yah?  
  
Kikaru Lets just forget about your dream for a while, and work on our training, all right?  
  
Anurzin Alright…  
  
Kikaru Ok… I'll be there in 10 min.  
  
Anurzin See yah then.  
  
~*10 min later*~  
  
*doorbell ring*  
  
Anurzin I'LL GET IT!!! *answers the door*  
  
Kikaru Hey girl! Lets go train!  
  
Anurzin Ok *goes out back to the training room*  
  
Kikaru *follows*  
  
~*5 hours later*~  
  
Kikaru *sits down* wow… that was a tough training session…  
  
Anurzin You said it… want a drink?  
  
Kikaru Yah sure…  
  
*Anurzin grabs 2 drinks and tosses one to Kikaru*  
  
Kikaru *catches it, and starts drinking it*  
  
Anurzin *drinks hers*  
  
*They both sigh*  
  
Kikaru Only a week till the big day! I can't wait…  
  
Anurzin I can't wait to kick all those "tough guys" asses *laughs*  
  
*They both start laughing*  
  
Mom KIKARU!!! YOU MOM JUST CALLED!!! SHE WANTS YOU HOME NOW!  
  
Kikaru OK! TELL HER I'M ON MY WAY!!!  
  
Anurzin See yah later girl *shows Kikaru to the door*  
  
Kikaru Yah bye! *starts to run home* SEE YAH TOMORROW!!!  
  
Anurzin BYE!!! *waves and walks into the house*  
  
Mom So how was your training?  
  
Anurzin Good… *yawns* I'm sorta sleepy now… Mom… can yah pass me a cup of coffee…  
  
Mom Just go to sleep… you need some rest…  
  
Anurzin Ok… *does upstairs and goes to bed*  
  
  
  
Hope yah liked the 2nd chapter!!! Cuz there's more to come!  
  
~*~Crazy Sam~*~ 


	3. ...and the Tournament Starts

And The Tournament Starts  
  
~*Two Days Before the Tournament*~  
  
Anurzin ZzZzZzZzZz... SNOOOOOOOOOOOR!!! ZzZzZzZz...  
  
Gazaru ANNIEZINNIE!!! GET UP!!!  
  
Anurzin AHHH!!! *Falls out of bed* WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!  
  
Gazaru Breakfast!!! Come on! Its only 2 more days till the tournament!!! YOU NEED TO EAT!!!  
  
Anurzin Yah I'm coming... *gets up and walks downstairs*  
  
Gazaru *laughs and follows*  
  
Anurzin (downstairs) Mom... I'm hungry... where's the grub?  
  
Mom Yah, yah, yah... it's comin...  
  
*Anurzin and Gazaru site down*  
  
Anurzin Hey Gazaru  
  
Gazaru Yah?  
  
Anurzin Would yah mind helping me test my skills after breakfast?  
  
Gazaru HA! I'd like to see you try and beat me! HAHAHA!  
  
Anurzin *laughs* yah sure whatever Gazaru... just meet me in the training room after breakfast... cuz I gota do something 1^st...  
  
Gazaru Alight...  
  
*Everyone starts eating*  
  
Gazaru Great food mom... *gets up and walks out to the training room*  
  
Anurzin Yah thanx! *Walks upstairs to her room and calls Kikaru*  
  
Phone Ring... Ring... Ring...  
  
Kikaru Hello?  
  
Anurzin Hey Kikaru! Guess what I am going to do in a few min!  
  
Kikaru What?  
  
Anurzin Kick my brothers ass *laughs*  
  
Kikaru HAHA!!! You go girl! Show that boy what girls can do!  
  
Anurzin Yah I know... he thinks I wont be able to beat him HA!!! It will be a synch!  
  
Kikaru Yah, defiantly!  
  
Anurzin Well I better go kick his ass now... Call yah later and tell yah if I won *laughs*  
  
Kikaru Yah later! WIN!!! *Laughs*  
  
*Kikaru and Anurzin hang up the phone, then Anurzin walks out to the training room*  
  
Gazaru *while getting ready* what took yah so long?  
  
Anurzin Nothing... Just had to make a call... *grabs her weights, and puts them on*  
  
Both Ready... Set... GO!!!  
  
~*~The Fight~*~  
  
*They both charge at each other, but Anurzin gets the 1^st punch in*  
  
Gazaru Nice one... *mumbles*  
  
Gazaru kicks Anurzin, Anurzin blocks  
  
Anurzin kicks Gazaru in the head, Gazaru fails to block  
  
Gazaru punches Anurzin in the face and kicks her in the gut, Anurzin bocks both  
  
Gazaru DAMN!  
  
Anurzin *laughs*  
  
Gazaru kicks Anurzin in the leg, Anurzin jumps  
  
Anurzin kicks Gazaru in the head with a spinning kick jump, Gazaru falls backwards  
  
Gazaru SHIT!!! Where did you learn that?!  
  
Anurzin Ha... I taught it to myself...  
  
Gazaru *shocked*  
  
Gazaru spins, knocking Anurzin to the floor, Anurzin Falls  
  
Anurzin jumps up and kicks Gazaru in the head, Gazaru evades  
  
Gazaru jumps up kicking Anurzin in the gut, Anurzin grabs his foot and twists it around and kicks him in the butt, sending him forward, Gazaru falls to the ground  
  
~*Hours later*~  
  
Gazaru *breathing heavily*  
  
Anurzin Getting tired Gazaru?  
  
Gazaru NO!!! *Charges at her*  
  
Gazaru punches Anurzin in the face, Anurzin easily blocks, twisting his arm around to his back, pushing him to the floor  
  
Anurzin Give up?  
  
Gazaru Argh!!! NO, NEVER!!!  
  
Anurzin Ok, fine with me *pushes down farther*  
  
Gazaru AHHHHH!!! I GIVE!!! I GIVE!!!  
  
Anurzin HA! Ok *lets him go and stands up* Told yah I'd win!  
  
Gazaru Shit girl... you have a damn good chance at winning this tournament... and you were wearing weights to! *Falls to the floor* damn I'm tired...  
  
Anurzin Awww, does my big brother need his little sister to carry him upstairs to his bedroom? *Laughs*  
  
Gazaru SHUT UP!!! *Stands up and walks away*  
  
Anurzin *laughs, and runs up to her room to call Kikaru*  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Kikaru REALLY?! OH MY GOD!!!  
  
Anurzin Yah I know! *Laughs* it was SOOOOOO FUNNY!!! And I was wearing my weights to... it was to easy... yet still fun as hell! *Laughs more*  
  
Kikaru I bet! I just wish I were there... oh well... Hey Anurzin, I gota go my mom needs the phone... I'll see yah at the tournament the day after tomorrow...  
  
Anurzin Yah later girl!  
  
*they both hang up*  
  
Anurzin *lays down on her bed and goes to sleep*  
  
~*~Day of the Tournament~*~  
  
Gazaru ANURZIN!!! TODAYS THE BIG DAY!!! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUTA BED!!!  
  
Anurzin...wha...huh??? *Sits up rubbing her eyes* what time is it?  
  
Gazaru 7:00am... you told me to wake you up at this time last night, remember?  
  
Anurzin Oh yah... thanx... *gets up* Now go so I can get changed...  
  
*Gazaru leaves and goes back to bed*  
  
Anurzin *gets her training clothes on and walks downstairs, and makes herself a big breakfast, then sits down and eats it*  
  
~*A few min later*~  
  
Anurzin Ahh... that's good...*goes out to the training room, and trains for a bit*  
  
~*An hour later*~  
  
Mom Anurzin, Anurzin where are you? *Walks into the training room* ANURZIN!!! What are you doing?! You need your sleep.... Go to bed now! You have an hour sleep until we have to leave for the tournament, GO TO BED NOW!!!  
  
*Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep*  
  
Mom What's that?  
  
Anurzin My timer... I set it to an hour, so that I trained for an hour... then went to bed for an hour, and got up ready to go!  
  
Mom Smart girl! Now time to go to bed...  
  
Anurzin Yah I'm going *goes to her room and takes a nap*  
  
~*An hour later*~  
  
*BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!!*  
  
Anurzin AHH!!! *Sits up* damn loud alarm clock!!! *Tosses it to the other side of the room and it breaks* opps... oh well... *Gets up, puts her new Fighting outfit on, and goes downstairs*  
  
~*Downstairs*~  
  
Dad Nice outfit dear  
  
Anurzin Thanx dad... I got it with a month's allowance...  
  
Gazaru Yah that does look nice sis!  
  
Anurzin Thanx Gazaru  
  
Mom Anurzin, you hungry?  
  
Anurzin Yah just a bit... *sits down*  
  
~*After breakfast*~  
  
Dad Alright everyone! In the car!  
  
*Anurzin runs out the door, while everyone follows*  
  
~*At the Stadium*~  
  
*Everyone gets out, and follows Anurzin*  
  
Anurzin Today's the day I KICK ASS!!! *jumps for joy*  
  
Gazaru *laughs* I wish yah luck sis! You go win!!!  
  
Anurzin Thanx, and I will!!! *gives her brother a hug* Bye everyone! See yah after I win!!! Love yah all... *smiles, and skips off happily to where she told Kikaru to meet her*  
  
Kikaru Anurzin, yah made it, good!  
  
Anurzin HELL YAH!!! I wouldn't miss this for anything *smiles*  
  
Kikaru Well Lets go kick some ass!  
  
Anurzin YAH!!!  
*they both handshake*  
  
Kikaru Do your best, cuz I know I will!  
  
Announcer Will all people, participating in the tournament, please report to the Stadium ring, I repeat, Will all people, participating in the tournament, please report to the Stadium ring NOW!  
  
Anurzin That's our queue! LETS GO!!!  
  
*the two girls run off*  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
I hope yah liked my Fanfic Chapter 3, cuz there's MUCH more chapters to come! So keep on reading for Chapter 4!  
  
~*~Crazy Sam~*~ 


	4. Kikaru's Departure

The First Battle  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
*Anurzin and Kikaru run to the stadium ring*  
  
Anurzin *jumps onto the stadium ring while her short blonde hair blows in the wind, and then lands kneeling on the ground, as the mid-day sunshine reflects off her new blue fighting outfit, a sleeveless shirt with her symbol on it, the fire bird Phoenix, along with shorts that have different shades of blue on them, then looking up at the sky with her silvery-blue eyes, and says, "Such a beautiful day for a tournament!"*  
  
Kikaru *standing beside her best friend, with the wind blowing in her also short blonde hair, and sunshine reflecting off her brown eyes and green fighting outfit, which is almost the same as Anurzin's but with a Earth Dragon on it* You bet! *Smiles* I can't wait till the tournaments over... so then I can grow my long, blonde hair back...  
  
Anurzin *looks at Kikaru* Yah... I like long hair better... but oh well... *Looks over at the other opponents* The look sorta strong... but we can beat them!  
  
Kikaru *looks over* yah they do, but your right... they are going down!!! *Laughs*  
  
*Anurzin and Kikaru walk over to their opponents to learn more about them*  
  
Anurzin Hey Guys! Was up?  
  
Kikaru *stands beside Anurzin looking at the 4 guys, one in the corner, seeing there is only one other girl, tall, short brown hair that shines in the sunlight, and blue eyes, wearing a orange fighting outfit*  
  
Misora Hi, my name is Misora, what are yours?  
  
Anurzin Mines Anurzin  
  
Kikaru And mine's Kikaru...  
  
Misora Cool, so what made you two enter the tournament?  
  
Anurzin I wanted to win, and show guys that girls can kick major ass!!! *Laughs*  
  
Kikaru Same here, and I also wanted the money for shopping ^-^;  
  
Misora *laughs* I did it for the same reasons... we have a lot in common, but I wont let that stop me from beating you all *grins* Oh, and these are my new friends, *looks over at the guys* Their names are...  
  
Announcer (interrupting) Attention all Consistence, the Battle board has been posted by the side of the ring, please go see who your facing, and come back to the ring  
  
*Everyone walks over to the battle board*  
  
???  
  
|  
  
|  
  
???------------------------------------???  
  
| |  
  
| |  
  
???--------------------??? ???------------------???  
  
| | | |  
  
| | | |  
  
| | | |  
  
Anurzin vs. Kikaru | Arrow vs. Misora | Ghost vs. Miro | Demon vs. Duke  
  
Duke Hey Arrow, we're not fightin each other... I'm fightin Demon...  
  
Arrow Damnit! I really wanted to fight you man!!!  
  
Duke Same here! *Sigh* oh well...  
  
Misora Hey Arrow, I'm fightin yah...  
  
Arrow I know *winks at her* I wont hurt yah that much...  
  
Misora HEY!!! *Charges at him, but Anurzin stops her*  
  
Anurzin Kick his ass when you fight him... save your energy... not like you'll need it *laughs*  
  
Misora Yah I'll kick your ass later! After Anurzin and Kikaru fight!  
  
Announcer Will Anurzin and Kikaru please start getting ready for their battle. The 1^st battle will take place in 10 minutes. I repeat, Will Anurzin, and Kikaru please start getting ready, because your fight will be in 10 minutes.  
  
Kikaru Hey Anurzin, can I talk to yah alone?  
  
Anurzin Yah sure *walks off with Kikaru*  
  
Kikaru Anurzin... I hope you win... because from the looks of things... I'll be beaten for sure by those guys/girl...  
  
Anurzin Kikaru, don't you dare let me win! Cuz I don't want to win, cuz you didn't try... I want to win cuz I earned it! You got it?  
  
Kikaru Yah sure, I'll try and beat you... even though you will win, but I'll try!  
  
Anurzin That's what I like to hear!  
  
Kikaru Yah *they shake hands* See yah in a few, I gota go do something...  
  
Anurzin All right... I'll be waiting by the ring stretching... *walks over to the ring and starts to stretch as Kikaru walks off*  
  
~*8 Minutes later*~  
  
Anurzin I wonder where Kikaru is...  
  
Announcer Will Kikaru please report to the ring within the next 2 minutes, or else you will be disqualified!  
  
Anurzin Oh no! She better get here fast!!!  
  
Kikaru *comes running to the ring* Sorry I'm later! I had to use the ladies room... *laughs*  
  
Anurzin Ok... I'm glad you got here on time... come on, lets go!  
  
Kikaru Right!  
  
*The best friends steps up onto the flat square ring, and walks over to the middle, they both bow, and take there fighting positions*  
  
Ref The rules are: No hitting privet parts, or immediate disqualification. If you get knocked out of the ring, you lose. If you're knocked out, you lose, and if you hit the ref, you lose. LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!!! *Blows his whistle*  
  
~*~The Fight~*~  
  
Anurzin and Kikaru charge at each other. Kikaru takes the first punch, trying to hit Anurzin in the face, but Anurzin grabs her wrist and twists it around to her back, then kicks her forward. Kikaru falls forwards, but flips doing a handstand, and lands on her feet, then jumps and aims for Anurzin's head, Anurzin gets hit and falls backwards, but flips, and lands kneeling on the ground. She charges at Kikaru, punching her in the gut, and kicks her side, sending her to the side. Kikaru falls to the ground with a thump, but gets right back up throwing punches and kicks at Anurzin, Anurzin blocking most, but gets kicked in the gut, and gets sent backwards. Anurzin charges at Kikaru, and punches her in the face, almost sending her out of the ring. Kikaru's head hangs out of the ring, but she gets up, and looks at Anurzin, Anurzin looking back, then Kikaru wipes away some sweat coming down from blonde hair, still looking at Anurzin. Then she charges at her yelling, and punches  
her in the gut, and kicks her knees, sending her to the ground, then elbows her I the back, but Anurzin rolls out of the way, jumping up with her hair in her face, then jumps up really high in the air, and does her spinning jump kick, hitting Kikaru right in the head, knocking her over. ~*(The Audience watches in amazment)*~ Kikaru slowly gets up, holding the arm that she fell on. Kikaru look up Anurzin, then starts charging at her and punches her in the face, but Anurzin blocks it and hits her in the gut very hard, tossing her backwards, out of the ring. ~*(The Audience is shocked)*~  
  
~*~End of Fight~*~  
  
Kikaru *sitting up* Owww... *rubs her arm*  
  
Announcer This Match is now OVER!!! The winner is, ANURZIN!!!  
  
*And the Crowd goes wild!!!*  
  
Announcer *walks over to Anurzin, and hold up her hand*  
  
Anurzin *takes a few bows, then talk over to Kikaru* Great fight Kikaru, you ok? I hope I didn't hit yah that hard...  
  
Kikaru Naaa, I'm fine *stands up beside Anurzin* Great fight! I knew you'd win.  
  
Anurzin Thanx...  
  
*They both walk off, while the crowd is still cheering for Anurzin*  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Well that was a very interesting battle don't yah think? ^-^  
  
Being in RPG's help yah to make good battle things.... Yupyup! Anyway, I hope you liked that chapter, and Please keep reading for more!!!  
  
~*~Crazy Sam~*~ 


	5. Anurzin's Fanfare

Guys and Anurzin  
  
*Anurzin and Kikaru walk over to the other opponents*  
  
Misora Wow Anurzin, those were some pretty kick ass moves yah have there! Same with Kikaru, to bad yah lost Kikaru...  
  
Arrow Yah, Hey Anurzin, I get to fight you when I beat Misora, right?  
  
Anurzin IF, you beat Misora *laughs* Yah you do...  
  
Misora I will win!!! I will!!! *Gives Arrow an evil look as he blows a kiss her to* EWW ARROW!!!  
  
Arrow Yah know yah love me *Grins*  
  
Misora Yah know I don't Arrow... so just stop it!  
  
Arrow Fine... but I'll still kick your ass...*Smiles*  
  
Duke I can't wait till I get to fight, I want to fight Anurzin now!  
  
Demon *walks up to Anurzin, and looks at her* Anurzin... you have a great power, but let me warn you, don't let it get into the wrong hands... *turns around and walks off*  
  
Kikaru What was that all about? *Looks confused*  
  
Anurzin *while looking at Demon walk away* I don't know... I think he's trying to tell me something though... but I'm not sure what... *looks up at the sky* Guys are so confusing... *turns around and heads for the showers with Kikaru*  
  
~*A Few Minute's Later*~  
  
Kikaru *while taking a shower* Hey Anurzin?  
  
Anurzin *talking a shower in another stall* Yah, what?  
  
Kikaru What do you think Demon was talking about?  
  
Anurzin I don't know... its very confusing to me, its like he's either trying to protect me from something, or he's going to do something to me...  
  
Kikaru Well whatever it is, you'll be able to handle it!  
  
Anurzin Yah your right... *gets out and dries herself off* Now where did I put my outfit? Oh yah over there... *puts her fighting outfit back on* I can't wait till I get to fight again... I only have to fight two more time to win! *Smiles*  
  
Kikaru Ya...*gets out, dries off, and puts her clothes back on* I know you'll win... ready?  
  
Anurzin Yah...  
  
*They both walk back outside to where the others are*  
  
Kikaru Hey Anurzin, I'd like to stay, but I think I'll go sit with my family...  
  
Anurzin Alright, later girl... see yah after the tournament!  
  
*Kikaru walks off*  
  
Misora So... Who do you think you'll be facing for your next battles?  
  
Anurzin I don't know, either you or Arrow... and the winner from the other side...  
  
Ghost HELLO?! Has someone forgotten about me, and Miro?  
  
Miro YAH!!! No one's talking to us!!!  
  
Duke Oh man, I'm sorry. So whom do you think will win in your half and go on the face Anurzin?  
  
Miro I think I WILL!!! *Smiles*  
  
Ghost Only if you beat me!  
  
Miro Shouldn't be hard... *Grins*  
  
Ghost Grrr... *charges at Miro, but Anurzin stops him*  
  
Anurzin Guys, guys, stop fighting over who gets to fight me! Chill!!!  
  
Misora *Whispers to Anurzin* I think they like you *winks*  
  
Anurzin Really? *Looks at the guys fighting* Yah, I think you may be right... *Laughs* I'll have to kick all their asses!  
  
Misora Yah, you go girl! *Laughs*  
  
Demon *looks over at the guys fighting* They're fighting over nothing... Ha... Pathetic fouls... why waist their time? *Looks at Anurzin, then walks off*  
  
Announcer Will Arrow and Misora please report to the Stadium Ring NOW! Or else you both will be disqualified!  
  
Misora EEP! Better get going, coming Arrow?  
  
Arrow You bet *smiles and winks at Misora*  
  
*Misora, and Arrow walk onto the ring, bow, and take their positions*  
  
Announcer You know the rules... Ready...Set......... and lets the battle BEGIN!!! *Blows his whistle*  
  
~*~The Fight~*~  
  
Misora charges at Arrow, punching him in the gut, but Arrow easily grabs her arm, and spins her around like a dance, then pushes her to the ground.  
  
Arrow kicks Misora to the opposite side of the ring, and she all most falls out, but jumps up.  
  
Misora charges at Arrow, and kicks him in the gut, knocking him back, then punches him in the face, and gut.  
  
Arrow falls backwards, while getting hit, and lands on the ground as Misora throws punches and kicks at him, and he slides between the space in her legs, leans back and kicks her butt, knocking her forwards, then gets up.  
  
Misora rolls over as Arrow kicks her in the sides, tossing her to the side of the ring, but then rolls into him, knocking him over, and gets up.  
  
Arrow almost falls out of the ring, but he does a handstand on the side, and then pushes off, landing on his feet, inside the ring  
  
Misora runs at him, jumps, and does her "Drill Kick" to his chest, knocking him backwards, as she stands on him, and jumps off, and kicks him.  
  
Arrow rolls away, gets up, runs at Misora, jumps, and kicks her right in the face, and gut, knocking her backwards, so she's almost out of the ring.  
  
Misora tries to grabs Arrow's ankle, but misses as he kicks her out of the ring.  
  
~*~End of Fight~*~  
  
Announcer ...And the Winner is... ARROW!!!  
  
*The crowed goes wild*  
  
*Announcer goes up to Arrow, and hold his hand up as the crowd screams, and cheers for Arrow*  
  
Arrow Sweet! I get to fight Anurzin!!! *Smiles*  
  
Anurzin *Laughs, then yells at Arrow* HEY ARROW!!! I HEARD WHAT YAH JUST SAID!!! *Smiles*  
  
*Arrow blushes, as Ghost, Miro, and Misora, give Arrow an evil look*  
  
Arrow *Walks over to Anurzin, and gives her a big kiss* I'm gunna have fun fighting you *winks and smiles at her as he walks off*  
  
Anurzin *Watches as Arrow walks off... then walks over to where Miro, Ghost, and Misora are* That was weird...  
  
Misora *is pissed* You stole Arrow!!! You Bitch!!!  
  
Anurzin Hey I didn't do it on purpose! It looked like he liked you! Not me!  
  
Misora Whatever... *walks off and doesn't come back*  
  
Ghost Wow... you sure did piss her off...  
  
Miro Yah... I could have sworn that right after he kissed you, there was steam comin from the top of her head!  
  
Duke Yah... Oh well...  
  
Anurzin Well its not like I did it on purpose or anything... I didn't know that he liked me... but I'm not gunna let that stop me from kicking his ass!!!  
  
Demon *walks by, looking at Anurzin, then the two guys* Pathetic fools, love is nothing, feelings are nothing, why waste your time? *Walks off*  
  
Anurzin He disturbs me... I hate it when he walks by... it sends a chill up my spine... *shivers*  
  
Miro Aww, is Anurzin cold? *Gives her a hug*  
  
Ghost No Anurzin is not cold *Pushes Miro off her, and both him and Duke give him an evil look*  
  
Anurzin *Looks at them* I think I'll go over there now... bye... *walks off*  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Hey! Lookie who has to deal with the guys now! Lol Poor Anurzin...  
  
~*~Crazy Sam~*~ 


	6. Duke's Confession

Ghost vs. Miro  
  
*Ghost, Miro and Duke walk over to Anurzin*  
  
Duke Anurzin... was it something we said?  
  
Miro What's wrong?  
  
Ghost Anurzin?  
  
Anurzin I'm fine guys, I just don't want you guys fighting over me, because I know you guys are like friends and stuff, and... well... don't waste your time on me, trust me, I'm a waste of time... and I might not be around much longer anyways... *gets a glimpse of Demon, then looks back at the guys*  
  
Miro Why? Are you moving?  
  
Ghost You can't be moving! We just met you!  
  
Duke YAH! You can't go... you can't go anywhere...  
  
Anurzin Just leave me alone... Ghost... Miro... shouldn't you two get ready for your battle?  
  
Ghost Shit! I totally forgot!!! *Runs off*  
  
Miro SHIT!!! *Follows*  
  
Duke I'm facing Demon after...*looks around* I wish I wasn't...  
  
Anurzin Why? What's so bad about Demon... minus the fact that he's creepy beyond all reasons *laughs*  
  
Duke *laughs* Nothing really... he just bothers me... that's all...  
  
Anurzin He bothers me to... Hey the fights about to start *looks over at the ring*  
  
Duke *sits beside Anurzin and Watches the fight*  
  
Ref Ready... Set... START BATTLE!!! *Blows on the whistle*  
  
~*~The Fight~*~  
  
Ghost charges at Miro, punching him in the face, and gut, Miro getting hit.  
  
Miro kicks Ghost in the gut, and punches him in the chest, sending him backwards.  
  
Ghost lands on the ground, and kicks Miro in the knees, making him fall to the ground.  
  
Miro flips off to the side, landing on the ground, then gets up, and hits Ghost in the face.  
  
Ghost pushes Miro to the ground, but Miro evades, and grabs Ghost's wrist, and twists them around his back, and kicks him forward.  
  
Ghost falls to the ground, but gets right back up, and kicks Miro in the gut.  
  
Miro kicks Ghost's leg, and then punches him in the gut, and face.  
  
Ghost grabs Miro's short hair, and pulls it, and kicks him in the head.  
  
Miro jumps behind Ghost, and kicks the backs of his knees, sending him to his knees, and then kicks his ass sending him forwards doing a face plant in the ground.  
  
Ghost You Mother Fucking Ass Hole!  
  
Miro gets mad, runs in front of him, pulls him up by his hair, and then kicks Ghost in the balls VERY hard, making him spit out blood, and he passes out.  
  
~*~End of Fight~*~  
  
Ref MIRO IS DISQUALIFIED AND GHOST LOSES! THIS MATCH IS A DRAW!  
  
Anurzin Well... that was an odd ending...  
  
Duke Unfair play... Miro shouldn't have done that... and Ghost shouldn't have called him that...  
  
Anurzin Hey, does that mean who ever wins your battle with Demon, I fight in the finals?  
  
Duke Yes I believe so... *looks at Anurzin* I hope I win... cuz that guy seems evil... I don't want him fighting you...  
  
Anurzin *Looks at Duke*...Duke...  
  
*Just then, Miro barges in*  
  
Miro Damnit! I wish I didn't do that!!! NOW I'M DISQUALIFIED!!!  
  
Anurzin Well... that's your fault...  
  
Miro I know, I know... *sighs* oh well...  
  
Duke I better start getting ready for my battle with Demon... *looks at Anurzin one last time, then walks off sad*  
  
*Just as Duke walks away Arrow walks back*  
  
Arrow *sits beside Anurzin* Hey Anurzin, miss me? *Smiles*  
  
Anurzin Whatever... *looks at Arrow, then looks at where Duke walked off, and gets up and walks away*  
  
Arrow Was it something I said? *Looks at Miro confused*  
  
Miro No, it was you and Duke... You both have a crush on her... and she odiously can't handle it!  
  
Arrow *looks at Anurzin walking off, and sighs* Why did I have to screw up? *Looks at the ground*  
  
Miro I guess Anurzin's just a hard girl to get... if yah try you might get her! *Then mumbles, "If I don't get her first..."*  
  
Arrow Oh well... *sighs, then gets up and walks off*  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Someone got a crush on Anurzin! Well... some guys have crushes on Anurzin! Keep reading to find out who will win the battle between Duke and Demon! And who will win Anurzin's heart?  
  
~*~Crazy Sam ~*~ 


	7. Duke's Demise...

Trouble for Duke  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Miro Where did everybody go? *Looks around* Everyone left me... Damnit...  
  
Demon *Walks over to Miro* Your alone, and always will be, so why don't you go back to your so called "Family" rather then stay here where your not welcome...*Gives Miro an Evil Glare, and walks off*  
  
Miro Sheesh... what's his problem? I think I will go sit with my family though... *Walks off to sit with his family*  
  
~*While Duke is getting ready*~  
  
Duke Damnit... why did I say that to Anurzin... I know I'm not gunna win... he's gunna win, and Anurzin will lose... *hits his head against the wall* STUPID HEAD!!!  
  
Announcer Will Duke and Demon please start getting read for your battle in 5 minutes!  
  
Duke Well I'm almost ready... to lose... *sighs* I'm just gunna have to face the music and lose... *start walking out to the ring, waiting for Demon*  
  
Demon *Watch as Duke slowly walks over to the ring* Took yah long enough...  
  
Duke Oh shut up... lets just get this done and over with...  
  
*Both Duke, and Demon make their way into the center of the square ring*  
  
Ref The Rules are... NO Kicking privet parts, or you will be disqualified like Miro was. If you're knocked out, you lose. If you fall out of the ring, you lose. And on, and on, and on...  
  
*Duke and Demon take their positions, as Anurzin walks up to the side of the ring, and watches*  
  
Ref Ready... Set... GO!!! *Blows on his whistle*  
  
Duke charges at Demon, and throws a punch at his face, but Demon easily blocks.  
  
Duke throws more punches and kicks at Demon, but they are all easily block.  
  
Duke DO SOMETHING!!!  
  
Demon gives him an evil glare, yet still doesn't move  
  
Demon When I want to...  
  
Duke keeps on punching and kicking him, but they are all block by Demons incredible speed.  
  
Duke goes to punch him in the head, and kick him in the knee, but Demon still blocks both.  
  
Duke wipes away the sweat coming from his hair, and keeps on punching and kicking him, while there stands Demon, stiff as a board, minus when he's blocking Dukes attacks.  
  
Anurzin *Thinks* Demon is way to powerful for Duke to handle... Demon's gunna win...  
  
Duke looks over at Anurzin, then looks at Demon, and continues to punch and kick him, as Demon blocks them all.  
  
Duke jumps up, and kicks Demon in the head, but Demon grabs his ankle and twists it around making him fall flat on his face.  
  
Duke gets back up and throws more punches and kicks at Demon, but they are all blocked.  
  
Duke DO SOMETHING DAMNIT!!!  
  
Demon Fine... since you asked... *gets a REALLY evil grin*  
  
And right as he finishes talking, Demon grabs Duke by his collar, and start punching him in the gut VERY had, with an Evil Grin on his face as Duke start to scream in pain. As Anurzin listens to Dukes screams, she can't do anything, she can't even move, not even when Arrow walked up beside her. Then Demon slams Duke to the ground, making a small creator around him. Now Duke can't even move, he can't do anything besides moan in pain. Then Demon picks him up, and punches him in the gut VERY hard, making Duke fly out of the ring, and crashes into the wall, making a large dent.  
  
Ref Duke loses, DEMON IS THE WINNER AND THE CHAMPION FOR HIS SIDE!  
  
Anurzin *Runs over to where Duke was tossed out of the ring and kneels down beside him* Duke... Duke are you ok? *She looks at him, then looks down at where Demon was punching him, and sees lots of blood* Shit! He hit you that hard?!  
  
Duke *Can hardly talk, as he opens his eyes and looks at Anurzin, while grasping onto his wound* Yah... I... I told you... he's too powerful... I tried... really I did... I'm just no match for him... I'm sorry... *and with those final words, he passes out*  
  
Anurzin Duke? DUKE!!! SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!!!  
  
Demon *Steps to the side of the ring where Duke fell out* I'll be waiting Anurzin... I'll be waiting... *smiles evilly at her, then turns around and walks off*  
  
Arrow *Stands behind Anurzin, as he watches Demon walks away, then looks back at Anurzin* It's our turn to fight next...  
  
Anurzin Yah... I know... I still can't believe... I can't believe how hard he hit Duke... I mean... his gut is bleeding like crazy! Just from a few punches! THAT'S INSANE!!!  
  
Arrow It will be ok Anurzin... *raps his arms around her* It will be ok...  
  
*Right then, Anurzin gets a flash back from her dream*  
  
Anurzin Oh My GOD!!! NO!!! *Lightly pushes Arrow away* No... It can't be... It can't be coming true... it just can't... *runs away as fast as she can*  
  
Arrow What can't be coming true? Anurzin? ANURZIN!!!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Is Anurzin dream slowly coming true? Maybe, maybe not... and who will win the battle between Anurzin and Arrow? Fine out next time!  
  
~*~Crazy Sam~*~ 


	8. A Kiss Goodbye...

Arrow vs. Anurzin  
  
Arrows *runs after Anurzin* Anurzin!!! What's wrong? What's coming true? ANURZIN!!  
  
Anurzin *turns around and faces Arrow, panting* My Dream... My dream is coming true.... slowly...but its still coming true....  
  
Arrow ...is that a good thing?  
  
Anurzin NO IT'S NOT!!! HELL NO!!!  
  
Arrow Anurzin, listen to me... please just listen... *place his hands on her shoulders*  
  
Anurzin *looks straight into his blue eyes, as he looks into her silvery blue eyes*  
  
Arrow Anurzin... it's just a dream... some might be coming true... but nothing is going to happen... I'll make sure of that... just please... forget about it, cuz it our turn to fight next, and I'm not going easy on you just cuz I like you...  
  
Anurzin *her eyes widen*  
  
Arrow Shit... did I just say what I think I said...  
  
*Anurzin nods*  
  
Arrow Anurzin... I'll see you in a minute... I need to get ready *turns away and walks off*  
  
*Anurzin watches as Arrow walks off... then she start stretching for her next fight*  
  
~*A Few Minutes later*~  
  
Announcer Will Anurzin and Arrow, please report to the stadium ring within 5 minutes, I repeat, will Anurzin and Arrow please report to the stadium ring within 5 minutes!  
  
~*In the guys locker room*~  
  
Arrow *hitting his head against the locker door* Why did I say that? WHY?! *Hits his head more* Damnit!!! Now I have to fight her, right after I just told her I really liked her... ARGH!!! *Punches the locker door and makes a dent, then his jaw drops* Oh My God... I didn't do it... *runs out the door*  
  
~*By The Ring*~  
  
Anurzin *looks over, and see Arrow running towards the ring* Arrow, come-on it just about time!  
  
Arrow I'm coming...  
  
Ref You two know the rules?  
  
*They both nod*  
  
Ref Good, I've said them to many times today... Ready?  
  
Anurzin Just a sec!!! *Both her and Arrow walk onto in the ring, and stand there, facing each other, taking their battle poses*  
  
Red Ready... Set...GO!!! *Blows his whistle*  
  
Anurzin charges at Arrow, Punching him in the gut, and Arrow's to late to block.  
  
Arrow throws a punch at Anurzin, trying to hit her, but she easily blocks, grabbing his hand and pulling him forward, and whispers in his ear "Please try to fight me, I don't want to win cuz you didn't want to try" then punches him in the gut.  
  
Then Arrow replies saying, "Fine..." and sighs as he punches her in the gut, then kicks her in the knees, trying to knock her to the ground.  
  
Anurzin takes a few steps back, evading, and then flips forward, and kicks him right in the head, sending him flying backwards.  
  
Arrow lands flat on his back, as Anurzin steps onto his chest, and kicks him in the head a few times, then jumps off and kicks his side.  
  
Arrow moans in pain, and then slowly gets up, as Anurzin kicks him in the gut, sending him flying to the side of the ring.  
  
Arrow sits there, and then slowly gets up as Anurzin stands there watching him as he struggles to get to his feet.  
  
Arrow looks over and Anurzin, and charges at her, punches her in the face, but she grabs his hand, so he punches her with his other hand, but she blocks that too, grabbing his hand, then they both try to push each other away, as Arrow whispers to Anurzin "Anurzin, I'm having trouble doing this, I can't fight you..." then Anurzin replies "But Arrow, you have to!!!" and Arrow says, "No I don't, and I can't... Just finish me off now, please, before I destroy myself..." and then Anurzin sighs and gives him a great push, sending him backwards, and does a spinning jump, and then kicks him in the face sending him flying backwards. Then when she lands, she runs up to him and punches him in the gut a bunch of times sending him backwards even more, as he yells in pain, the gives him a hard kick to the gut, sending him to the ground. Arrow struggles to get up but he can't, not even if he tried (which he was).  
  
Ref Arrow is unable to move, in which case, Arrow Loses and Anurzin WINS!!! *Walks onto the ring, and hold up Anurzins arm* Aren't you tired after that fight?  
  
Anurzin No not really...  
  
Ref Good cuz you have 20 minute's till your battle with Demon!  
  
Anurzin Shit, I forgot about that... well I'll be seeing you later... I have someone I need to talk to... *Anurzin walks out of the ring as doctors with a stretcher walks on for Arrow*  
  
Kikaru *runs up to Anurzin* OH MY GOSH ANURZIN!!! YOUR ONE OF THE FINALIST!!! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!! *Jumps for joy, as she gives her best friend a great big hug*  
  
Anurzin At least one of us is...  
  
Kikaru Anurzin? What's wrong? *Looks at her confused*  
  
Anurzin My dream... its coming true... *sighs* My life is over...  
  
Kikaru It is not! I saw all those guys drooling over you, come on! Have some fun before you fight Demon. You have 20 minutes!  
  
Anurzin Yah I guess... I think I'll go see how Dukes doing... Demon gave it to him hard... want to come?  
  
Kikaru Sure...  
  
*They both walk off*  
  
Anurzin *opens the door and sees Duke lying on the bed, not moving* Duke? Duke, are you ok?  
  
Doctor Please don't disturb him, he needs his rest.  
  
Anurzin You mean he won't even be able to watch me fight Demon?  
  
Doctor Yes, so please leave before he wakes up!  
  
*Right before Anurzin follows Kikaru out the door, Duke wakes up and looks over at Anurzin*  
  
Duke Anurzin? Is that you? Come here please...  
  
Anurzin *turns around, and stands beside Duke's bed* Hey Duke, how yah doing?  
  
Duke I've been better... much better...  
  
Anurzin Hey at least you will be back to normal soon! Got any broken ribs?  
  
Duke Yah, 5...  
  
Kikaru Ouch, that's gota hurt...  
  
Anurzin Yah I bet...  
  
Duke Don't worry, I'll be fine... Hey Anurzin... did yah make finals?  
  
Anurzin Yah, I get to fight Demon now...  
  
Duke I'm so sorry I lost, I'd much rather me fight you, then him fight you... I'm so sorry...  
  
Anurzin Duke! It's not your fault! You did you best, and I thank you for it, but I better go start getting ready... its almost time for me to fight him...  
  
Duke Alright... see you after...  
  
Anurzin Yah... bye Duke... *gives Duke a kiss, and then smiles a bit as she walks out the door*  
  
Duke *Smiles as he watches her walk out the door* She's the best... *sighs, and goes back to sleep with a big smile on his face*  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Awww Isn't that sweet!!! ^-^;  
  
I bet yah all can't wait till the FINAL BATTLE!!! ^-^' Teehee.  
  
Well that's next chapter, SO KEEP ON READING TO FIND OUT WHO WINS THE NEXT BATTLE!!!  
  
~*~Crazy Sam~*~  
  
P.S. It'll battle will be the Battle To Remember!!! 


	9. A Change of Fate

A Change of Fate  
  
Kikaru *starts to sing s playful melody* Anurzin's got a crush; Anurzin's got a crush!  
  
Anurzin SHUT UP!!! I DO NOT!!! I was just biding him a farewell... possibly forever...  
  
Kikaru Awww, Don't be to mean Anurzin... your not gunna die... or whatever.  
  
Anurzin I've got to get ready... sorry... bye Kikaru... *gives Kikaru a big hug, and walks off*  
  
Kikaru Bye Anurzin... *turns around and walks off* I'll miss you... my friend...  
  
*Anurzin walks away, looking at the ground till she runs into Demon*  
  
Demon *with an evil grin on his face* Why Hello Anurzin! Biding your farewells I see... I guess that dream taught you something...  
  
Anurzin *shocked* Uh... Yes... it did... *steps back*  
  
Demon Now come on Anurzin... there's no need to be afraid of me... I'm not gunna hurt you...yet *evil smirk* I'm saving that for the battle! *Laughs evilly as he turns around and walks off*  
  
Anurzin *shudders* He's a monster...*looks away from Demon* I can't stand looking at him, let alone fight him... and lose...  
  
Announcer Will Anurzin and Demon, Please report to the stadium ring in 5 Minutes! FIVE MINUTES!!!  
  
Anurzin Shit...now I have to fight him...in five minutes...I'll do it... I'll beat him! I beat everyone else! I can beat him!!! I wont lose... to a Monster!!!  
  
That's what you think Anurzin...hehehe...  
  
Anurzin Who was that? *Suddenly turns around* its no one... just me... god I'm losing it!!! Oh well... if I can live with my brother without going insane... I'm going to live through this... without going insane! *Start to slowly walks off to the stadium ring*  
  
Announcer Will Demon and Anurzin, Please report to the Ring NOW!!! The Final Battle is about to start!!!  
  
Anurzin Oh joy... I get to die now...*sighs* Better get this over with... *steps beside the ring, waiting for Demon's arrival*  
  
*Suddenly, in a gust of wind, Demon appears beside Anurzin*  
  
Demon Why Hello Anurzin!  
  
Anurzin What the? AHH!!! *Jumps*  
  
Demon Ha... *pushes Anurzin forwards as he walks onto the ring* Your that easily scared? Sheesh... you'll be the easiest one for me to capture!  
  
Anurzin *stands up and walks onto the ring behind Demon, ignoring what he had just said* Ass...  
  
Demon I'll pretend I didn't hear that...  
  
Ref Almost ready you two?  
  
*Both nod*  
  
Ref Alright! Take your positions... Get Ready... Set... and Let the Final Battle BEGIN!!! *Blows really loud on his whistle*  
  
"I WILL BEAT YOU DEMON!!!" Anurzin says as she charges at Demon, ready to punch him in the face. "Not if I beat you first!" answers Demon, kicking her in the gut, then punching her back, sending her to the ground. Anurzin kicks Demon's legs, making him fall over as she jumps up. Demon grabs her legs and pulls her down, slamming her into the ground again. Anurzin rolls over, getting out of Demon's reach, and gets up. Demon gets up also, and flies at her, and kicks the side of her head, knocking her to the ground yet again. Right before she hits the ground, Anurzin quickly places her hands on the ground, and flips over kicking Demon in the gut. Demon grabs her foot, twists it around, and lifts her up off the ground, and then slams her back down very hard, then drags her all around the ring. Anurzin, while struggling to get free, then attempts to kicks Demon's hand, trying to loosen his grip on her ankle. Demons hand gets kicks, and he lets go, as Anurzin rolls out of reach yet  
again, and stands up. Demon grins evilly as he charges at Anurzin, punches her in the gut, then in the face, and then picks her up by her collar, holding her up high, where everyone can see, and punches her in the gut, very hard. Anurzin yells in pain, as Demon keeps on punching her, but then she knees him in the face, and he drops her as he grasps onto his face. Anurzin falls to the ground, and spins around, hitting Demon's legs, and knocking him to the ground. She then kicks him to the other side of the ring really hard. Demon, yet again, grabs both her legs, knocks her to the ground as he gets up, and spins around, holding Anurzin's legs. Anurzin, also spinning, yells out for him to stop, but just then, Demon lets go, and Anurzin goes flying to the other side of the ring, slamming into the ground, and almost falling out. Demon slowly walks over to her, with an evil grin on his face. "Ready to join m now Anurzin? Or do I need to beat you some more? Says Demon, looking down  
at Anurzin. "Never!!!" yells Anurzin, kicking the fronts of his knees, sending him forwards, but she rolls out of the way before he falls on top of her. She then gets up, and pulls him up by the hair, and start punching his face. "This is for Duke!!!" yells Anurzin and she punches him VERY hard in the face, and listens to Demon scream out in pain, as Anurzin lets go of his hair, sending him to the ground. Demon looks up at her, with his face all bloody, then jumps at Anurzin, grasping her legs, sending her to the ground. Then sits on top of her, so that she can't move, and starts punching her in the face. "How to you like it eh? How do you like being punches in the face?!" yells Demon, as he keeps on punching Anurzin's face. Anurzin grabs his one hand, then the other, and gives him a mighty push, sending him backwards as she very quickly gets up. "You little brat! Now I know why you're so valuable, you're to damn strong! You're almost stronger then me...this isn't  
possible..." says Demon, looking at Anurzin. "Well... I trained hard, so I should be strong!" replied Anurzin. "Yes, yes, I know all about your training... but you have something, unnatural inside you... I must have you under my control now! I must not wait any longer," replies Demon, with an evil smile. Anurzin looks at him shocked "Your not doing... what I think you're doing?" says Anurzin, as she steps back. Then, out of nowhere, a large gust a wind starts to blows around Demon, as he slowly gets up. Fire starts to surround him, with a dark wind blowing. And then, a Bright, yet dark, burst of light shines, partly blinding everyone for a few seconds, in Demons place appears a Large, Ghostly figure. With long black hair, burning red eyes, and a fire-whip partly hidden behind his large overcoat, there stands a new figure. "Who...who are you? You're not Demon!" said Anurzin, shocked at what she was looking at. "Why Anurzin, don't you recognize me? I'm Demon! Or should I say  
one of your new Masters! You shall soon join me in the underworld, with the other Dark lords and I. I am the 5^th Dark lord. You shall call me Master." Says the 5^th Dark Lord, with an evil smile on his face. "NO!!! NEVER!!! I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU!!!" Yells a terrified Anurzin, slowly stepping back. "Come-on, you wont feel a thing... no wait... yes you will" replies Demon, as he steps closer to her, capturing her into a trance. Anurzin... while in the trance, steps closer to Demon "I shall come with you... my Master" says Anurzin... in a feeling less voice. "Good... good" answers Demon, as he gets really closer to Anurzin, then turns into wind, and enters into her body by her eyes, going straight to her brain. Anurzin start to yell out in pain. Screaming in pain, she collapses, while grasping onto her pounding head. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! THE PAIN!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!! HEEEELP!!!" Cries Anurzin, unable to do anything, sitting there, helpless. Then... Demon comes back out, through her  
eyes and stands beside her. "You are now part of the underworld... come with me," says Demon, with an evil smile. Anurzin then stands up, and as soon as she stands up, black, burning hot wings of fire pop out of her back. "Oh, I see you have grown wings... that's weird... no one in the underworld has wings like those... very interesting... We'll just have to see what the Dark Lord as to say about these. Come Anurzin, we must be going," says Demon, looking at the new Anurzin.  
  
Ref What's going on here? *Walks into the ring* What happened to you? Is there something wrong?  
  
Demon Anurzin, you may dispose of this, unwanted trash.  
  
Anurzin With pleasure my lord *bows, and looks at the ref evilly*  
  
Ref Uh... I think... I'll... be going...now... *steps back*  
  
Anurzin Why? I'd like to have some fun before I visit my new home... *grins evilly* hmmm... I'm thirsty... *looks at the ref evilly, then punches him in the chest, as her fist goes through his skin, and grabs his heart, pulls it out, and drinks his blood* Ahh... refreshing! *Evil smile* Alright Demon, I'm ready now...  
  
Ref *instantly dies*  
  
Kikaru Oh no... it happened... ANURZIN!!!  
  
*Anurzin hears Kikaru's scream, and looks over to where she heard it*  
  
Demon Something wrong Anurzin?  
  
Anurzin No, nothing... lets just go... now.  
  
Demon Alright...  
  
*Suddenly, the ground opens up, and swallows Demon and Anurzin*  
  
Anurzin *lands on the ground, then gets up and looks around*  
  
??? Welcome to your new home Anurzin!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Oooo, freaky! Anurzin now has to live her life in the depths of Hell... what will happen to the poor girl? And who is the ??? dude? Find out what happens to Anurzin next time!  
  
~*~Crazy Sam ~*~ 


	10. A New Personality

A New Personality  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duke WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED TO ANURZIN?!?!  
  
Kikaru Her dream, it came true... she's evil... Demon trapped her in a trance, and turned her evil. The she grew black wings of fire... and the ref tried to stop them, but she punched him in his chest, ripped out his heart, and drank his blood... then the ground opened up... and swallowed her and Demon... and that's the last time I saw her... *starts to cry* she was my best friend... we were friends forever, as long as I can remember...  
  
Duke Anurzin... she can't... she can't be gone... I just talked to her! She just kissed me! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SHE CAN'T BE GONE!!! MY TRUE LOVE!!! GONE!!! JUST LIKE THAT!!! Into the depths of evil... *a few tears roll down his face* I tried to protect her... but I couldn't do it... I was too weak... *covers his face with his hands* I can't believe I wasn't there for her... I wasn't there... I was here... in this stupid hospital... DAMN THIS HOSPITAL!!! I COULD HAVE BEEN THERE WITH ANURZIN!!! I COULD HAVE PROTECTED HER!!! *Cries some more*  
  
Kikaru DUKE!!! Don't you DARE blame this all on yourself!!! This was fate, Anurzin was supposed to be cursed in evil. I was supposed to die!!! Anurzin was supposed to kill me, not the ref, ME! But she had a dream... and warned me...  
  
Duke (interrupting) THEN WHY DIDN'T SHE FORFIT THE TOURNAMENT?! WHY DID SHE RISK PRATICTLY KILLING HERSELF?!  
  
Kikaru because her family needed the money... that's why she did it...  
  
Duke But... she's gone... gone forever... *a few more tears stroll down his face* forever... and after this tournament... I was going to ask her out... and possibly... if we liked each other a lot... I was thinking of proposing... but I guess that's all down the drain... gone... for good...  
  
Kikaru Why do you love her so much? I mean, you just meat her today!  
  
Duke I'm not totally sure... I mean... I just feel something, something really special... like, I was supposed to fall in love with her... I mean, she's beautiful, smart, interesting, a GREAT fighter, and lots of stuff... I mean, what's not to like about her... besides the fact that she's evil now...  
  
Kikaru Oh... I see... *looks around the room* Why do you think that she liked you?  
  
Duke I don't know... that kiss was a damn good give-away that's for sure... and after my battle with Demon... she was the first person I saw... the first thing I saw after opening my eyes, was her beautiful, peaceful face...*sighs*  
  
Kikaru I see... well, I have a few pictures of her, that I can give you... if you want some.  
  
Duke You mean it?! I'd love that, please!!! I always want to remember her... the way she was before Demon destroyed her life!  
  
Kikaru Don't we all... *sighs and gets up to walk away*  
  
Duke Where are you going?  
  
Kikaru You look tired... you need some rest... *walks out the door*  
  
Duke But... oh never mind... *rolls over and tries to sleep*  
  
~*Down in the Depths of the Underworld (another dimension)*~  
  
Anurzin Who are you?  
  
??? I am... the supreme Dark Lord, King of Hell, Dark Master of all...  
  
Anurzin (interrupting) Alright I get the point!!!  
  
Dark Lord Short Temper I see... hmmm... that might cause some problems... but oh well. *Looks at Anurzin* She's a beautiful girl... yes, very beautiful... Demon...  
  
Demon *bows* Yes my Dark Lord?  
  
Dark Lord Please take our newcomer too her room, and give her the grand tour of everything. Then bring her back to me... I need to give her a few things *turns around and disappears*  
  
Anurzin What's he gunna give me? *Looks at Demon confused*  
  
Demon I'm not sure, each time its different...  
  
Anurzin Oh, ok. Well, lets get going!  
  
Demon Yah... lets go...  
  
*The two disappear, into the darkness. Then reappear in front of Anurzin's room*  
  
Anurzin This dump is my new home? *Looks at the partly falling part, run down house in disgust*  
  
Demon Wait till you look inside... its even worse...  
  
Anurzin Joy... I get to live in a dump!  
  
Demon ...only because you're a new-commer, when you get up higher ranks, you get a better place to live. But I think the things that the Dark Lord wants you to do will keep you quit busy, and away fro home.  
  
Anurzin So basically, I kill people, destroy lots of planets and shit like that, to get a higher rank?  
  
Demon Yah pretty much.  
  
Anurzin That'll be easy... Well, I think its time you give me the `grand tour'  
  
Demon *laughs* Ok... *starts walking off, with Anurzin right behind him*  
  
~*A Few Hours later*~  
  
Demon Well that's about all, I've shown you the mall, the blood bank, the best places to eat, the sea of blood, about everything! I think its time we went back to the Dark Lord, so that you can receive your new things.  
  
Anurzin Ok...  
  
*They both disappear, then reappear in front of the Dark Lord*  
  
Dark Lord About time you got here.  
  
Demon I'm sorry we are late my Lord *bows, and whispers to Anurzin, telling her to bow to*  
  
Anurzin I don't have to bow to someone that I'll have a higher rank then soon.  
  
Demon Umm... Anurzin... he's been the Dark Lord for ever. No one has ever beaten him.  
  
Anurzin Well I'm not a normal person... Dark Lord, I hear you have some possessions that are about to be mine?  
  
Dark Lord Yes I do, please, step forwards to receive your `gifts'.  
  
*Anurzin steps forward, while looking at the Dark Lord*  
  
Anurzin I'm waiting...  
  
*Suddenly, fire surrounds Anurzin, then disappears as fast as it came, leaving Anurzin in armor*  
  
Dark Lord That new Armor your wearing. It's Hell's best Armor. Light; for quick movement, Thin, yet Stronger then anything. Nothing can pierce through it. And now, your Black Wings of Fire now have a reddish glow. And you now have a Fire Sword.  
  
Anurzin *Looks at the armor, the Fire Sword, and at her wings* Yes... interesting...  
  
Dark Lord and I have a few more `gifts'. I present to you, your Bloodhound! *Then out of nowhere, a large white dog about the same size as a human (on its hind legs), stained with blood appears in front of Anurzin, and circles around her legs, sniffing her* I see he likes you Anurzin, perfect chose.  
  
Anurzin Yes... he's a lovely beast. Thank you my lord.  
  
Dark Lord Yes, yes. I still have one more thing to give you.  
  
Anurzin Yes?  
  
Dark Lord Anurzin, you're the first new commer to receive this so early. Wish pleasure, I now announce you to be General of the Underworlds 5^th best army. This gives you special privileges, and lots of responsibility. Do you accept?  
  
Anurzin Your damned right I accept! *Smiles*  
  
Dark Lord Good... now you may return to your home, seeing that it has had some changes done to it. Good day... *disappears*  
  
Anurzin *Looks down at her Bloodhound* What shall I call you?  
  
*The Bloodhound looks at her, with his cold, pitch black eyes*  
  
Anurzin I think I'll call you... Inferno *grins evilly*  
  
Demon Sounds like a good name... *walks over to pat Inferno, but gets bitten* Damn... I guess he only likes you *steps back*  
  
Anurzin Bad Inferno! Don't go biting Demon.  
  
*Inferno growls, and then walks around a bit sitting down besides Anurzin*  
  
Anurzin Good Inferno *pats Inferno* Lets go home... *starts to walks off, as Inferno follows her as they disappear into the darkness*  
  
*Anurzin and Inferno appear in front of her newly furnished house*  
  
Anurzin Hey... this looks pretty good now! Not to big, not to small... what do you think Inferno?  
  
*Inferno growls*  
  
Anurzin I think I'll take that as a `you like it to' *Laughs and enters her house*  
  
*Inferno follows her, sniffing around the house*  
  
Anurzin *Walks into her bedroom, as her wings disappear back into her body* Well I think I'll be going to bed now... sleep wherever you want Inferno, this is your house to! *Enters her room, gets changed, and slips into bed*  
  
*Just then, Inferno quietly opens the door to Anurzin's room, and then walks around quietly, trying not to wake her, and lays down at the end of her bed, and goes to sleep*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok so this chapter was a bit BORING, but the next one will be COOL! I promise!!!  
  
I just have one more thing to say... I WANT A BLOODHOUND!!! *Cries like a child*  
  
*Stops* Alrighty... Anyway... I hope you liked this chapter... the next one WILL for SURE be better... I'm sorta suffering from writers block right now... that's why it took me a while to finish this... BUT OH WELL!!! Enjoy my story, and see yah later!  
  
~*~Crazy Sam~*~ 


	11. Inferno's Conclusion

Inferno's Conclusion  
  
  
By: Silver Darkness  
  
  
~Words~ = thinking.  
  
~*Words*~ = stating a place, or an amount of time.  
  
  
~*In Anurzin's House, in the underworld*~  
  
  
"ZzZzZz… ZzZzZz… ZzZzZz… ZzZzZz…." Goes the sound of Anurzin sleeping, as  
Inferno wakes up, and quietly walks around the house a bit. He sniff  
around the kitchen, and looks around, as if something's wrong. He sees  
that nothings there, and goes back to the bedroom. He looks up and sees  
Anurzin, still sleeping, and half uncovered by her blanket. Inferno walks  
up beside the bed, and growls a bit, trying to wake her up. Anurzin slowly  
wakes up, seeing Inferno. "Morning Inferno…" says Anurzin as she pats her  
Bloodhound on the head. Anurzin sits up, looking around her room, and gets  
out of bed. "I'm hungry, what about you?" she says looking at Inferno.  
Inferno nods, as Anurzin walks into the kitchen.  
  
  
Right before Anurzin steps into the kitchen, Inferno growls, noticing that  
something's wrong once again. Anurzin looks at her loyal Bloodhound,  
wondering what's wrong. "What wrong Inferno? Is something in there?" says  
Anurzin, still looking at Inferno confused. Inferno just keeps on  
growling, louder and louder at whatever's in there. Anurzin looks around  
the corner, and sees smoke starting to gather around a chair. The smoke  
turns into a figure, starting to take shape of a human. The figure, now in  
full form, looks at Anurzin and says "Good morning Anurzin! Did you have a  
good night sleep?". Anurzin, immediately noticing whom it was, replies  
saying "Morning Demon, yah I did have a good sleep, what are you doing  
here?". Demon answers by saying "Oh no reason really… just seeing how the  
new commer is doing in her new neighbor-hood". "I'm doing fine, thanx"  
replies Anurzin, as she start walking over to the refrigerator. "What kind  
of food do yah guys eat?" asks Anurzin. "What we eat…hmmm… Some eat blood-  
drenched meat, other eat fast food. We also drink blood, pop, beer. No  
water or milk." Says Demon, answering Anurzin's question. Then Anurzin  
replies saying "Oh… ok. That's interesting". Just then Inferno walks over  
to Demon, and sniff him, then growls. "What are you doing Inferno?" says  
Anurzin, looking Inferno confused, yet again. Inferno just looks at her,  
then looks back at Demon and continues to growl, with his growls growing  
louder. "Stop that Inferno! Your just hungry, come over here," yells  
Anurzin. Inferno looks at Anurzin, with his large glowing red eyes. Right  
then Anurzin sees that something is wrong. "Umm... Demon, I think you  
should go now. I'll meet you at…um… Bloody-Meatys in about… an hour?" says  
Anurzin, looking at Demon. "Yah sure… see yah there in an hour" replies  
Demon. Just then, Demon disappears in a cloud of smoke, and is gone. "Is  
he gone Inferno?" asks Anurzin. Inferno stops growling, then looks at  
Anurzin and nods. Anurzin smiles and grabs a big chunk of meat out of the  
fridge, and puts it on a plate in front of Inferno. "Here yah go Inferno,  
eat up" says Anurzin with a smile. Inferno looks at the meat on the plate,  
and drives face first into it, and start eating. Anurzin laughs a bit, and  
then grabs something for herself to eat.  
  
  
~About 10 Minutes Later~  
  
  
Anurzin gets up, and puts hers, and Inferno's dishes away. "I think I'll  
get dressed down, I still have to find my way to Bloody-Meatys… " Says  
Anurzin, in a bit of a laugh as she turns around and walks into her room to  
get changed. Inferno wonders, as Anurzin walks away, if its ok her meeting  
with Demon. There's something wrong with him. But Inferno just can't  
figure out what. Inferno lies down, in front of Anurzin's bedroom door,  
waiting for her to come out.  
  
  
After 10 minutes, Anurzin finally opens her door, dressed in a new black  
leather mini shirt (not to short), with a black cape that's draped over her  
shoulders, and reaches to the ground, covering her red tank top. She then  
looked down at Inferno, who was looking at her huge, black high-heal shoes,  
then looks up and her, then gets up and walks away. "I see you disapprove  
with my outfit Inferno," says Anurzin, in a bit of a laugh. Inferno just  
growls a bit, and sits on the couch. Anurzin just looks at her once loyal  
Bloodhound instantly turn into a couch potato. "You lazy bum!" says  
Anurzin, "You better get your ass up off the couch soon, or else you'll  
have an ass imprint on the couch!". Inferno just growls, and lies his head  
down. Anurzin just laughs, then walks out the door, and as the door  
closes, Inferno gets up, walks over to the window, and watches Anurzin as  
her glowing red, fiery wings emerged from her back as she flies off to  
Bloody-Meatys. Inferno, still suspecting Demon, sneaks out the little  
doggy door, and follows Anurzin, keeps some distances between them.  
  
  
After a half an hour walk all around town, Inferno sees Anurzin finally  
find Bloody-Meatys and while still not noticing Inferno following her, she  
walks over to where Demon is sitting. "Your late…" says Demon, looking at  
Anurzin a bit mad. "I'm sorry; Inferno was acting weird…" replied Anurzin.  
"Oh Demon, I've been meaning to ask you. Why can't I remember my past?"  
asked Anurzin, looking at Demon confused. "There's a simple explanation  
for that. You see, when I took over your body, and turned you evil, that  
instantly erased all your old memory, and filled it with information about  
the Underworld. That why, for some odd reason, everything seems like  
you've been here before," Answers Demon. Anurzin then looks at Demon, with  
a bit of understanding "Oh…ok…".  
  
  
Then suddenly, Anurzin feels something warm, and furry against her leg.  
She looks down, and sees that it's Inferno. "Shoo Inferno, can't you see  
I'm busy?" says Anurzin, quietly to Inferno. Inferno then looks over at  
Demon's leg, then bit his leg, making him bleed. "AHHH!!! WHAT THE FUCK  
WAS THAT?!" yelled Demon in pain, as he looks down to see Inferno, biting  
his leg, and drinking the blood. "INFERNO!!! STOP THAT NOW!!!" yells  
Anurzin, while trying to pull Inferno away, "BAD BLOODHOUND!!! LET GO  
NOW!!!" Inferno then lets go, and runs off. "That Damn Dog!!" yelled  
Demon, while grasping his leg. "I'm so sorry Demon, I don't know why he  
did that" exclaimed Anurzin, looking at Demon, "I'll be right back… I'm  
going to get a washcloth," said Anurzin, as she ran into Bloody-Meatys, and  
ran back out with a washcloth. "Here, let me get that Demon," said Anurzin  
as she knelt down, was cleaned up the blood. "I'm so very sorry about  
this, I'll make sure what Inferno will get what he deserves when I get  
home". "Its ok, no big deal" said Demon, looking down at Anurzin,  
wondering if Inferno knows something about him. Anurzin looks at the blood  
filled washcloth, with an erg to drink the blood, but doesn't. She then  
looks up at Demon and says "I'm going to wash this out" then she turns  
around and walks off. Demon sat there waiting for Anurzin to come back, and  
thinking to himself ~Does Inferno know what I'm planning… does he know, or  
is he just guessing… Damn that pain in the ass Dog! ~ Just then, Anurzin  
walks back and sits down.  
  
  
"Anurzin, I just remembered something! The Dark Lord wishes to see you  
soon." Said Demon, looking at Anurzin. Then Anurzin replies asking "Oh  
really? Do I go to him, or does he come to me?" "He comes to you… but you  
never know when," answered Demon. "Oh ok, well I better be going home  
anyway, to teach that damn dog a lesson" says Anurzin, in an angry voice.  
"See you later" replied Demon, as Anurzin turns around and flies off.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Just a Note to say, I'M NOT GUNNA POST CHAPTER 12 TILL I GET ALEAST 50  
REVEIWS!!! Teehee ^.^'  
  
I know, I'm evil…  
  
  
~*~Silver Darkness~*~ 


	12. The Test

1 The Test  
  
By: Silver Darkness (  
  
A/N: Ok… I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up, but I've been SWAMPED in homework lately… I'm sorry for making this late, BUT I'm gunna make it up to yah'll soon, cuz during the march break I'm gunna re- write all of my chapters so that they are in STORY FORM and not DIALOG FORM, and they are also gunna be WAY more descriptive!!! (  
  
Oh and just another note, IF YOU CAN'T STAND GOREY STUFF DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER!!!  
  
Well I think I've talked enough… HERES CHAPTER 12!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe Inferno did that! OH MY GOD!!! He's gunna get it when I get home" mutters a pissed off Anurzin while she's flying home. Meanwhile, underneath Anurzin, Inferno follows behind her, but keeping a good distance. While Inferno follows Anurzin, he starts thinking in his head "Demon is up to something, I know it… but when, and where?" Inferno kept on pondering the fraise 'Where, and when' in his head, over and over again.  
  
Finally, Anurzin reached her destination, and was home. She stood there, looking around for her bloodhound, which needs a talking to. "Inferno! Where are you Inferno? Come here boy!" she kept on yelling, hoping he would either respond, or come to her. After five minutes, there was no sign of Inferno, nothing at all. Anurzin was getting even madder. "Now I have to go look for that damn dog!!!" hissed Anurzin as her glowing red wings emerged from her back, and in a flash, she flew off.  
  
After Inferno witnessed his master fly off in a crazed rage, he started thinking of what he could do that would make her feel better. But the poor bloodhound didn't have a single clue of what he could do, for he was very curious at what she might do.  
  
There, by the sea of fire stood Anurzin, still very angry. "Where is that damn dog?! He's driving me insane" she yelled furiously, while making a fist. "I see that dog is giving you some trouble, is he not?" said a male voice in the distance. "Who is that?" answered Anurzin, turning around. Then the man replied "Tis me, Demon". "STOP CHANGING FORMS ON ME DAMNIT!!!" yelled Anurzin at Demon. "Chill, chill. Didn't mean anything by it" said Demon, stepping back. Just then Anurzin steps forward and says, "What are you doing here?" Demon simply replies saying, "I was sent by the Dark Lord. He wishes to see you in the Rich Mans Hall in… 5 minutes" "WHAT!!! I HAVE TO GET THERE IN FIVE MINUTES!!! ARGH!!!" yells a pissed Anurzin, and her wings emerge from her back, and she flies off. Right after Anurzin's departure, Demon teleports to the Dark Lords Left side. "She is on her way me lord," he said to his master. "Good, good" the Dark Lord replied.  
  
Just then, Anurzin appeared in a burst of flames. "I'm here my lord, what is it you wish from me?" she asked. "Nothing much, nothing much. You just need to do a little Test… lets call it… a Test of recondition!" said the Dark Lord. Anurzin looked at him confused, then asked "what kind, of test?" The Dark Lord just looked at her and said with a straight face "You must go to the planet Zarbond, and destroy the man named Haniru. He is one of the most superior beings on that planet. Few have lived to tell the story of their battle with him. You must destroy him, and bring me back his most precious item, the Dragons Sword of Fire and Darkness. Once you've retrieved it, you may return". Anurzin just looked up at him, and laughed "Gee… and I though it'd be something hard! Oh well… and girl can't always get her way. When do I start?" she asked. "Demon will teleport you to the planet, then keep a watchful eye on you and Haniru," answered the Dark lord. Anurzin just replied with a nod, and looked over at Demon and said "Waiting for an invitation or what? Lets go already!" Demon nodded and with that, him and Anurzin disappeared.  
  
Anurzin and Demon made their landing as Demon says "I won be far away. Just go fight Haniru, and get this over with". Just then Anurzin walks off in search of her opponent.  
  
~*Somewhere else on the planet Zarbond*~  
  
Haniru turns around, sensing an evil force. "Something evil just landed on this planet. Something really evil, and extremely powerful!" he said in surprise to his brother Gathagen. Gathagen look at his brother confused. "What power? I don't sense anything," he said, still looking at his brother Haniru. "Over there, to the north. I've never felt such a power… its mostly hidden, hard to find, but if he was to unleash it… I don't think even I could stop him!" said Haniru, looking very disturbed. "WHAT?! NO ONE HAS EVER BEATEN YOU IN OVER 10,000 YEARS!!!" yell Gathagen. "Shut up, the power is moving… quicker, into this direction. Quick! Go away! Away from here! NOW GATHAGEN!!! LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW AND SAVE YOURSELF!!!" hissed Haniru. Gathagens jaw dropped, then he just simply turned around and ran like his beloved old brother told him.  
  
Anurzin looked around, and she felt a power running away from where she was going, yet the other one staying. She was confused by this, but thought that the power staying behind was Haniru. With that, she called upon her Fire wings, as they emerged from her back, glowing redder then ever. In a flash of red fiery light, she flew off towards Haniru.  
  
Haniru looked up, and saw a big ball of fire, flying towards him. He felt that it was the outrageously power he had sensed before and prepared for battle. As he stood there, the large ball of fire landed in front of him as the fiery black wings opened up revealing Anurzin. "A MERE TEENAGE GIRL?! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" yelled a VERY confused Haniru. "I was sent by the Dark Lord. I was sent to kill you, and I plan to do so," said Anurzin, looking at the pathetic Haniru. "How… how can a mere, teenage GIRL be so strong?!" said Haniru, looking a bit scared. Anurzin just laughed and she pulled out her Sword of Fire. Haniru pulls out his Dragons Sword of Fire and Darkness (D.S.F.D) as he looked at Anurzin nervously. "I… I will beat you! I beat everyone else!!!" said Haniru. "I've beaten all my opponents as well… they just weren't strong enough to uphold my power," said Anurzin with a grin. Haniru just clutched onto his sword. Anurzin charged at him, holding up her sword ready to swing it at him when…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HAHAHAHAHA!!! Cliffhanger :)  
  
I know, I'm evil… but who cares? Lol  
  
I'm working on my chapters now, they are ALL gunna be fixed soon!!! It will just take time… NITE EVERYONE!!!  
  
~*~Silver Darkness~*~ 


End file.
